


Walpurgisnacht (or, why you shouldn't pick up cute boys when breaking the law)

by mysticaltorque



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: I thought Newt said 'beneath him' in that One Scene and things snowballed, M/M, all german traditions i know from a boarding school buddy who got tipsy, i wrote my notes for this under the title 'newt scamander: homme fatale', more meta than anything else, so expect many mistakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 20:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16667848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticaltorque/pseuds/mysticaltorque
Summary: Inspired by a misheard quote. New York isn't the first place Newt and Grindelwald have crossed paths. This, however, just means they know even less of each other after sharing a Magical Night where they helped the other Trespass on sacred ground.





	Walpurgisnacht (or, why you shouldn't pick up cute boys when breaking the law)

  1. New York was far from the first time that Albus had sent Newt 'on the path' of a creature. There was rumours that the Brocken Spectre, odd haloes of light seen by the local Muggles, may actually be caused by a Leithfold colony or some form of regional variant.   
  

  2. The chance of discovering a new subspecies that may be more closely related to the Celtic Dementor would have been too fascinating a bait for even Newt fairly freshly out the Ministry to miss, and so he detoured from mapping Fireball mating routes in the Yunnan region to stepping out of the German Ministry, nodding confidently to the spellbound attendant as he strode out onto the streets..  
  

  3. Theseus's face was always so useful for travelling undetected. This also has the lovely effect of rendering Newt Scamander completely invisible and very difficult to pin any alleged crimes, mayhem or misdemeanours on when Newt Scamander is officially in Mongolia. He had, however, been in Mongolia for almost two years, meaning that even the more legal breeders were beginning to catch on. A move to Australia was planned next.  
  

  4. All seemed to be going according to plan until- horror of horrors- it was discovered that as an indescribably powerful ritual ground, Brocken Forest was blocked off to any magical folk aside from two or three elderly druids. The wards around the area were better than most Ministries and would take time and effort to break into. Thankfully, it was Walpurgisnacht, when the forest was said to be strange enough no guard would be posted in fear of their death or disappearance. Of course, with Newt's limited German (he spoke Russian far more fluently) the reasons for the lack of guard posted sounded simply like a fear of a beast.  
  

  5. This leads us to the First Big Mistake of the night. That is, when hunkering in a dip in the forest and tinkering with the wards and utilising intresting new profanity, he hears someone cursing right nearby. Instead of cutting and running when meeting with another trespasser, they instead join forces to maximise the time spent inside the forest and maximise their vocabulary when something goes wrong.  
  

  6. Several minutes, and several exceptionally vile Hungarian phrases later, a foxhole is made, and, rather than splitting up, the blonde man (who introduced himself as Hans when Newt introduced himself as Liam) and Newt continue onwards.  
  

  7. It turns out there is no Leithfold colony. There is only very strange fae and enough old magic to give Newt the beginnings of a headache. Hans only gathers a few pieces of wood before he glances up and proclaims himself done after a pause staring at Newt as he examines the aura phenomena produced.  
  

  8. Short-range Apparition is the best way out of the wards- easier to punch through and would destroy the foxhole made in the wards. Hans mentions he knows a place they could go to lay low while Walpurgisnacht went into full swing and their movements would be hidden by revellers. And Hans is awfully charming and Newt is feeling just a little reckless this night. And so one thing leads to another and-  
  
(This is where, should this have been a silent movie, there would be a tasteful fade to black)  
  

  9. A few hours later and Hans and Liam go out on the town to drink mead and be merry. Liam gets overexcited when complaining about muggles and wizards driving creatures to extinction and Hans doesn’t let them buy alcohol from Muggle vendors but they talk about everything and nothing and laugh at each others jokes and giggle at the misfortune of others.  
  

  10. Eventually, Hans brings out the bundle of twigs he stole from Brocken Forest and lights a blazing bonfire on an extended roof surrounded with Notice-Me-Not Charms as he, far more tipsy off far less mead, dances Liam around the fire widdershins cheerfully singing Old Germanic chants. Liam joins in after only a few minutes, and laughter and dancing continue as the party rages around them until they lie exhausted by the green bonfire and sleep curled around each other.  
  

  11. Newt wakes first, Liam dispelled by the light of day.  
  

  12. Newt leaves, pocketing the salamander that nested in the bonfire overnight as he goes, leaving a Pepper-Up potion for Hans, still slumbering. Theseus Scamander heads to Mongolia to meet his little brother.  
  

  13. Gellert Grindelwald wakes and combs the country for Liam, to no avail. And so he waits until they cross paths again, because they will. He has Seen it. 




End file.
